Baby Blue Eyes
by Maiden Voyage
Summary: Dan Howell is just an average young man who makes youtube videos and lives with his best friend Phil. He likes video games, music, partying and good looking girls…good looking girls, really ? Well, he's not very sure about that but afraid to admit it. One day, after a little house party with Phil to celebrate the first time one of his video hits one million vews, something happens.


Dan was lying on the couch with his phone, checking his mentions on twitter when suddenly he saw several tweets about the same thing, 'Hey Dan ! Drama llama hit a million views,!'. He read it ten times before standing up, still shocked.  
-Oh shit ! Phil ! Look, I can't bloody believe it !»  
Phil, his best friend and flat mate got out of his bedroom, a bit confused.  
-What is it Dan, Delia Smith followed you ? he replied, smirking.  
Dan rolled his eyes and gave him his iPhone, his friend took it and read the tweets, looking rather surprised.  
-Oh Jizz,! The only video on my channel which reached the million is that stupid thing I've uploaded ages ago where an alligator eats a raccoon ! Phil said, acting as if he was annoyed .  
-So, are we going to celebrate that ? I think we could spend the evening drinking and listening to Origin of Symmetry in repeat. Said Dan before climbing on the couch and playing air guitar while singing Plug in Baby.  
-Sounds like a good idea ! Replied Phil. I'll go get a bottle of something, just…don't broke anything in the flat…or yourself. He said, laughing at Dan who just fell and was now lying on the floor, still playing air guitar.  
The young man was really happy, when he gave up uni a few months ago, the only thing that he had left were his silly youtube videos and now, it feels like he's important on the internet and it gives him a lot of confidence about himself. Dan smiled and stood up to set things before Phil's return.

Phil came home ten minutes later with a bottle of Tequila and a big smile on his face. He put the bottle on the table and sat on a chair. He was so proud of Dan, his friend's videos were awesome and he deserved it. They're living together for almost a year now. His life without his Llamas-obsessed best friend would be boring and lonely but fortunately, Dan didn't want to go anywhere, he was doing great with Phil as his flat mate.

-Hey Dan, I realized that I didn't congratulate you with a best friend hug ! Said Phil, spreading his arms.

His flat mate basically jumped on him and they both fell on the floor, laughing. They stayed there for a while, holding each other tightly, maybe too tightly for a simple friendship but it's always been like that. Close friends, maybe a bit ambiguous sometimes but that's it…friends. On top of Phil, Dan pulled back and stared at his best friend big blue eyes. Yes, he was actually staring at him, he quickly shook his head and got up, a bit confused.

-So er….Let's drink ! I guess. He said, his mind full of strange thoughts.

Phil poured them two shots of Tequila and suddenly, everything went really fast. Salt, tequila and lemon, salt, tequila and lemon…again and again. After the tenth shot, they started to feel dizzy.  
Dan was laughing absently, he tried to stand up but failed miserably and ended up lying on Phil's lap who wasn't much better, actually, he was even worse. Squinting while humming Space Dementia, the young man kind of looked like a weird psychopath. All of a sudden, Dan popped up of nowhere in front of Phil's face. Even if he was wasted, he didn't forget this unusual attraction that he felt earlier this day. Actually, he felt it more than ever now. Once again, Dan lost himself in Phil's eyes, they were unbelievable, deep like the ocean, pure like the sky and full of innocence. It reminds him of a song, a beautiful song. What was it,? Oh yeah, Baby Blue Eyes by A rocket to the moon. He gently brushed Phil's cheek and whispered in his ear.  
-Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side till the morning through the night…This song has been written for you isn't it ? Said Dan, trying to sing but it sounded way more like a meow.  
Phil laughed quietly, his mind was all fuzzy, he hardly understood what his friend said but knew that it was a little bit creepy.  
-Go away you freak,! I don't wear heels okay !* Let me listen to Matt's beautiful voice, oh I wish I was that hot. He said, pushing Dan away from him and shaking his head as Plug in Baby just started.  
-Philip Lester…You're hot. Said Dan, exaggerating on the word 'hot'.  
Phil didn't say a word, he just stared at Dan with the 'what the hell are you saying man ?' look. Okay, his best friend was probably drunk as hell, he knew that alcohol made Dan really…er…horny but…not like that. The thing is, Dan was totally aware of what he was saying. He couldn't help it, this attraction was too strong, too strong for him. His feelings were all blurry. Love ? Desire ? More like 'no idea but you're hot and I've always thought I wasn't gay, what the fuck'.  
-Phil, something weird's happening inside of me, I…I have this…feeling. It's been a while now. I want you….so badly. Whispered Dan.  
He managed to move closer and closer to Phil, who was still extremely quiet. Well, in fact, he was trying to think, but with all the alcohol in his blood, it was pretty hard. When the young man lifted his head, he began to look at Dan differently. Not like his best friend Dan but like Daniel Howell, this twenty-years-old guy with the kinkiest smile ever and hazelnut eyes, the beautiful, the stunning Daniel Howell. It was just a night, they were both drunk as fuck, It was just a kiss, an experience, a dream. Dan cupped Phil's cheeks and brushed them, slowly, really slowly. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheekbones, one by one. His flat mate was confused, why did it feels so good ?  
Eventually, Dan stopped teasing and gently pressed his lips against Phil's while rubbing his left thigh. He smiled in the kiss and pulled back before kissing him again, with more tongue, more biting, more passion this time. Fucking fireworks. They've never felt this way before, it was like a renaissance. Phil pulled back, breathless and Dan took the opportunity to climb on his lap. Eyes closed, he reached for his…friend's dark hair and entwine his fingers in it. The boy was good at this, his tongue slipped behind Phil's ear, on the back of his neck, he liked to bite as well and every time his teeth touched a piece of skin, he could hear the blue-eyed young man moaning. But it wasn't enough for Dan, he wanted more, he wanted everything, he wanted to taste.  
-Phil…I…I want to taste you. He said, quietly.  
Phil didn't answer but he pulled out his shirt, which basically meant 'do what you want to me' and he wouldn't be disappointed. Dan kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip and began his journey. He traced his way with little kisses across Phil's body, undid the buckle of his belt and slipped is hand inside is jeans finally reaching his half-hard cock. Dan began to palm him slowly through is underwear while he pinched and sucked his nipples. Phil was groaning so loud, letting out some 'please Dan, please', begging as if his life depended on it. Eventually, Dan pulled off Phil's trousers and underwear to reveal is beautiful member already dripping pre-come.  
-I've never done this before you know. He said to a breathless Phil.  
-You're already…doing really well. Replied his flat mate.  
Dan smirked and started to place small kisses on Phil's cock, he tried a lick on the head which made the boy scream so he keep going, becoming more and more confident. And you know what ? He liked doing this, a lot. Suck, taste, lick, hear Phil's scream, feel his hand pushing on his head to encourage him, it was heaven on earth, it was perfect. It was them.  
-Dan…Dan I'm gonna…Oh fuck, I'm gonna… Said Phil, trying to lift Dan's head who was still sucking and licking. But Dan didn't pull back. He took everything in his mouth and kissed Phil right after, letting his friend taste himself, moaning like a crazy during that passionate kiss and finally, falling asleep in Phil's arms.

When Phil woke up, he was on the couch, naked, with Dan on his bare chest. Dan who had a little white spot on the corner of his mouth.  
-Oh god, Daniel, wake up ! He screamed, panicked.  
-Yeah…yeah…what is it Phil ? Replied a very sleepy Dan.  
-Last night…was it…a dream or what ? Asked Phil.  
-Oh no it was real, and you liked it. A lot. Said Dan, winking at him.  
-That is not happening again okay. No way ! Decided Phil, still shocked.  
-It's up to you, I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to join me… Replied Dan before he kissed Phil on the cheek.  
Phil didn't know what to do, going in this shower meant that Daniel Howell, his best friend, his glamorous assistant, is going to be his…boyfriend ? Wait… Dating your best friend is the best idea ever isn't it ? He shrugged and ran to the bathroom.

***In the song, there's this line : 'She wears heels and she always falls.**

PS: this is my first fic, I know, it sucks like really really and I'm sorry. I'll get better I promise. Sorry, I'm a big big fail (a) Plus, I'm french so I apologise for my bad english.


End file.
